Fading hope of a Berserker
by httyd96
Summary: Growing up , Dagur never felt accepted and needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

 _"Dagur! Come on , we don't have time for this nonsense talking. Viggo expects us to be there in 3 days! If we don't get going now , we'll take more than 3 days to get there! Why do you have to be so damn slow all the time? Aren't you a chief? You're not doing the job proberly! So damn useless all the time."_ **Ryker said angrily. They were supposed to be on their way to Viggo's island but instead they were still near Dragon's Edge. He should have known letting Dagur try to get the Dragon Eye wasn't a good idea. He always knew, yet he keeps giving Dagur chances. That has to stop.**

 **Dagur flinched at the harsh words, he should be used to that by now , all his life had he heard such words by his father. He sighed and got on the ship , Heather glanced at him worriedly , she knew what had happened all those years ago , why Dagur was the way he is now. Dagur had told her everything when he was drunk a few weeks ago. The hate she had for him vanished. Dagur looked at her and gave her one of his soft smiles , which didn't reach his eyes. She despretley wanted to tell Hiccup to let Dagur be one of them but she knew neither Dagur nor Hiccup would want that.**

 **Once everyone was on the ship they began their journey to Viggo's island. No one knew what it was called. Dagur sat down near the railing of the ship , staring at the water.**

 _"You know , if I could , I would push you overboard and let you freeze to death in this ice cold water. But I won't because you are good at telling us things about Hiccup and his friends. That's the only thing you're good at though. I really hope Viggo orders me to kill you cause you're nothing like a pest to us. Heather thinks so too , you know. I can feel it the way she looks at you. I totally understand. Who would want to have such a lously brother like you?"_ **Ryker laughed and walked away. Dagur tried to ignore what he said but he just simply couldn't.**

 **By the time it was dinner time , he still sat there. Heather walked up to him and sat down , a chicken leg on a wooden plate in her hands.** "Dagur , come. Eat. You sat here almost all day. You should be hungry."

 **She said but Dagur just shook his head , remebering what his father once said. "** **You're so damn fat and useless, Dagur. I'm ashamed to call you my son!"**

"No thanks , sis. I'm not hungry. I had some berries which I picked up at Dragon's edge" **Dagur lied and smiled to her. Ever since he got muscles on his arms from working out, he felt like his arms were fat and flabby , even though they were just muscular. Heather sighed and got up.**

" Alright. It's getting late. You should go get some rest soon." **She said and walked away. Dagur sighed and went to his small cabin , he lied down on the hard bed made of wood and 3 blankets and closed his eyes,soon falling into a dreamless sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

 **Arriving on Viggos island is something Dagur will never forget. When he first saw Viggo he thought he was such a handsome man. Dagur had never felt that way towards a man. He listened to what Viggo had to say and soon after that he was sent out with Ryker while Heather was to stay with him. He spent the rest of the night thinking about Viggo. His mind told him that Viggo would never want someone like him because he was too ugly and fat. Even though he was never fat to begin with.**

 **He sat down with them when it was dinner time. There was chicken , chicken soup , grilled yak and some vegetables. He grabbed a carrot and some salad , cutting it into tiny pieces so it would look like it was more. He grabbed one chicken leg and took a bite. He chewed on it a few times before faking a cough and spitting it out.**

 **"careful Dagur. We wouldn't want you to choke to death , would we?" Ryker joked. Dagur glared at him. "Now , Dagur , tell Viggo about Hiccup and his friends." And so Dagur told him everything he knew.**

 **Staying with Viggo wasn't so bad. He avoided Ryker as much as he could. He even played some games with Viggo which he usually lost but he enjoyed being near him so he didn't mind. One night , when he was laying down in his tent he heard yells.**

 **"Let go of me! I said let go!" Heather yelled. Dagur ran outside "HEY! What are you doing to my sister Ryker!" "Your sister is a traitor! She has been giving out stuff about us to Hiccup! Viggo ordered me to lock her in a cage and kill her tomorrow. But he allowed me to have fun with her first" Ryker smirked and Dagur knew what he would do.**

 **"No wait! Please don't! I beg you! She's still so young! And she doesn't deserve getting raped by a nasty asshole like you! Please! Let her go! And you can take me! You can do everything you want to me , I won't protest but please let her go and tell Viggo she escaped! Please Ryker!" Dagur pleaded. He hated it but he didn't want Heather to experience those things. Ryker thought for a while before nodding. "Okay fine. I suppose you'll be even tighter than a woman. So go to my tent and you better shut up or else I'll tell Viggo the truth!" Ryker said and Dagur nodded. He walked up to Heather and hugged her tight. "Dagur please.. No!" "Hey I'm going to be okay, sister. Get Windshear and fly as far away as you can. Go to Hiccup , you'll be fine there." Dagur said.**

 **"But I can't just leave you here! He'll-.." "Go now Heather before Viggo finds out!" Heather hugged him again and ran , once she reached her Dragon she flew away. Ryker grabbed Dagurs hand and dragged him to his tent. Once they were in he pushed Dagur to his bed. "I'm going to make sure you'll remember every moment of this , Dagur!" Ryker smirked and began undressing himself. Dagur backed away as far as he could but Ryker caught him , he pressed his body to Dagurs and began leaving slobby and stinky kisses on Dagurs lips and neck , Dagur felt humiliated by just getting kissed by Ryker and squirmed. Ryker held Dagurs wrists as tight as he could and undressed Dagur. "Your're hurting me..." Dagur said as he tried to pull his wrist from Rykers grip. Ryker pushed him down on his back and crawled ontop of him "For someone so useless you surely do have a nice body. I'm going to enjoy this so much." Ryker smirked and began trailing butterly kisses down Dagurs chest and stomach. Dagur felt disgusted by the fact that he felt pleasure when Ryker took his manhood and began stroking it. It didn't take long for him to get hard. "See? You are already hard for me you little slut!" Ryker said as he continued to stroke Dagurs hardened manhood. Dagur winced and tried to hold back a moan. "Please..." "Please what? Do you want me? Tell me how much you want me to bang you right now or I'll tell Viggo that I let Heather go!" Dagur cursed as he felt tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. " I... I want you to bang me right now..." Ryker didn't waste a second before he forcefully entered Dagur without preperation. Dagur bit his arm hard so he wouldn't scream. It had hurt a lot.**

 **Heather's POV:**

 **I landed on Dragon's edge around midnight. Everyone was probably sleeping. I ran up to were their rooms are and began yelling. "Hiccup! Astrid! Help!" I yelled as I saw Hiccup and Astrid , aswell as Snotlout , Fishlegs , Ruff and Tuff jerk away from their sleep.**

 **"Heather! What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked me as he got out of bed , Toothless following behind him.**

 **"I need help! They found out I was giving you informations so I was sentenced to death but before that Ryker wanted to...sleep with me." Hiccup grimaced as he understood what she meant.**

 **"But Dagur saved me! He offered himself in exchange of me being set free so now he is the one getting raped! He doesn't deserve this Hiccup! He is already... broken. Please we need to help him!" I said. Hiccup looked at everyone as they were all confused. We spoke for a while before we agreed that me , Astrid and Hiccup would fly back and get Dagur out of there.**


End file.
